orionsarmfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Immedeismo
Filosofia Por Michael Latorra Muchos sapients a lo largo de la Galaxia Civilizada and beyond tend, como simple asunto de practicidad, puede ser altamente escéptica of the truth-value of any "reports" they hear. Nearly everyone podrán reconocer cuán fácilmente puede ser manipulada la información, y cuan difícil puede ser it will be to tell "genuine" experience from simulations thereof. Esta actitud tiende a llegar a un resultado in a dual approach a toda la experiencia. Por otra parte, los sapients will tend to treat todo como una "historia" la cual puede ser juzgada por criterios estéticos incluso mientras any factual assertions within the story are held to be suspect until proven. And proof will often be too time-consuming and difficult to achieve for the large volumes of purported "facts" that sapients will encounter all the time. Ability para confirmar verdades claims será directamente proporcional al nivel de inteligencia de los sapients. Los archailects tendrán los most well-confirmed, trustworthy information, but they might not always be willing to share it. Por otro lado, baseline-equivalent humans and even many augments and others decidirán adoptar una filosofía pragmática, la cual es comúnmente conocida como Immedeísmo. El Immedeism busca entender el medio de experienca (como realidad virtual, etc.). Busca "tocar" cosas reales tanto como sea posible, sin "guantes" interviniendo (donde "guantes" quiere decir cualquier intermediario tecnológico entre a sapient y una experiencia física). O si se hace uso de tales "guantes" -- tanto como ellos pueden serlo in any higher tech polity or society -- an Immedeist strives to estar consciente de este hecho todo el tiempo. Para los Immedeístas, la experiencia de cualquier tipo, whether Realidad Virtual o sueño natural, es una capa que debe ser reconocida y si es posible, penetrada para alcanzar un nivel más profundo. Esta actitud podría compararse con el sueño lúcido, en el cual el soñador reconoce que está soñando.Los Immedeístas aim to achieve "lucid living". Los Immedeists quieren entender y pasar a través de cualquier tecnología de por medio, meme-complex u otro obstáculo que esté entre ellos y el mundo "real. Los Immedeists definen "realidad" como el nivel más bajo de implementación física de cualquier sistema sapiente y su entorno. Idealmente, esto debería implicar que los Immedeístas estuviesen conscientes de todo, desde el nivel Planck up to and beyond their own. Este ideal, como la mayor parte de los ideales, is not practical. Pero, como la idea del Cielo, es un meme poderosamente inspirador. And like this idea, it creates a split in Immedeist thinking between living in the immediacy of "now" and using technical means to understand physical reality that lies beyond the reach of the unaided senses. Because Immedeists seek this fundamental level of comprehension, they also take a philosophically jaundiced view of superior beings, incluyendo a los archailects. Los Immedeístas tend to look down, not up. Ellos miran hacia el trasfondo del ser, no hacia las alturas de la superinteligencia. Thus, su filosofía es opuesta al "immoderate deism" of those who worship the archailects. Irónicamente, los Immedeísts sostienen los hallazgos científicos de los archailects in high regard, ya que dichos descubrimientos ayudan a los Immedeístas a entender mejor la física. But they do not worship the hands of the archailects that feed them esta información. Indeed, los Immedeístas a menudo intentan llevar a cabo sus propios experimentos para confirmar o refutar los hallazgos encontrados por los archailects. Since the Immedeists lack the resources and intellect of the archailects, esos experimentos son a menudo ridículamente ineficientes, time-consuming and ineffectual. Yet they feel that the gesture must be made. This is a pseudo-religious aspect of their guiding Immedeist meme-complex. For most of its followers though, el Immedeísmo es sencillamente una philosophy of immediacy, sin la actuación de intermediarios como tecnología o deidades. Se trata acerca de estar-aquí-y-ahora. Aquellos quienes siguen esta filosofía pueden ser de cualquier especie, clade or other sapient category. T'hey strive to focus on their experience of the moment' mientras toman la posición subjetiva de ser en la consciencia Testigo. La posición de Testigo es inherently agnostic about the truth value of experience. pero permite que cada individuo trate con lo que acontece en el momento without undue concern acerca de cuan "real" podría ser o no ser.